


Stuck with Me

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy is a super respectful girlfriend though, F/M, Marvel Fluff Bingo, Rescue Missions, Robbie's been drugged, so he's kind of high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy has to rescue Robbie and spends a long night watching over him (it's fluff though y'all)
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Stuck with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Quakerider Writer's Guild Valentine's flower challenge where I was given the cactus representing endurance. I also filled the prompt "rescue mission" from my Marvel Fluff Bingo.

“Ok, we get in and get out as quickly as possible. No shenanigans. Got it?” Daisy eyed her team closely. “This is really important to me.”

Daisy gave the signal, and they moved in quickly. Elena disabled the alarms before anyone even knew she had been there. Daisy was then able to run through the entrance without having to quake anything.

She quickly found the room she wanted, trusting that Mack and Elena would have her back. She opened the door to find what she was looking for.

Robbie.

He was laying on the floor, clearly incompacitated. They must have drugged him; that was the only way they could have kept him down like this.

Daisy bent down next to him and shook him gently. “Robbie, we gotta get out of here.”

He barely reacted, merely mumbling and shifting around uncomfortably.

Daisy ran to the door. “Hey Mack, I’m going to need some help in here.”

Mack ran in and saw Robbie on the floor. Without questioning, he bent down and heaved Robbie over a shoulder. They quickly moved out, hearing the sounds of conflict around them. Daisy just hoped her team came out unscathed. 

Once they had cleared the building, Elena ran off to find everyone and tell them to fall back. Mack and Daisy hauled Robbie onto the plane and called Piper to do a medical assessment.

Piper rushed to them and quickly looked over Robbie. Daisy wanted to tell her to go faster, but she knew that would do no good. 

Finally Piper turned to them. “As far as I can tell he’s fine. He just needs to sleep off whatever was given to him.”

Daisy let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. “Good. Let’s get everyone back on and get home.”

Everyone seemed to be safe and sound, and Daisy was able to relax a bit as they headed back to base. Once there, Robbie got an official lookover from Simmons.

“I agree with Piper’s assessment,” Simmons said. “He’ll be fine as soon as he wakes up. But I want to keep him in here in case whatever they gave to him doesn’t agree with him.”

“Should I be concerned?” Daisy asked.

“No, it’s just a precaution. Better to be safe than sorry.”

Daisy sat herself down on a chair beside the bed. “I’m staying here.”

Simmons just laughed. “I thought you would. Do you need me to bring you anything?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” She watched her friend leave the room, then turned back to look at Robbie. He looked positively peaceful, no sign of the constant war going on in his head. Daisy felt calmer watching his chest rise and fall with regularity.

At some point Daisy must have fallen asleep, because she woke up to find Robbie quietly calling her name. She leaned forward and grabbed his hand.

“Hey there. How are you doing?”

Robbie made a face. “I’ve been better I think.”

“Probably,” Daisy said with a small laugh. “What happened?”

“Some guys got the jump on me. Stuck me with a needle. That’s the last thing I remember.”

“Any idea why?”

“I looked at them wrong?” He laughed at his own joke. “No clue.”

Daisy sighed. “Guess we have some work to do to figure this out.”

Robbie squeezed her hand. “That can wait. I’m just happy to see you.”

“I’m happy to see you too,” Daisy said with a smile. “I’ll be happier when you are up and active though.”

“Up and active? Always a one track mind with you.”

Now Daisy was really laughing. “I did not mean it like that, and you know it. Not that I’m ruling that out either.” She stopped laughing. “Robbie, it was so scary seeing you there on the ground. I thought I might lose you.”

“You know I’m going to be harder to get rid of than that.”

“I know, it’s just that we’ve been through so much. I keep wondering when it will end. When do we get some rest?”

Robbie watched her face for a moment, then sat slowly up. He put his hands on Daisy’s face and slowly pulled it towards his. 

After a few moments, Daisy pulled away. “I’m not sure you’re supposed to be doing that right now.”

“Just getting some gentle exercise.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “I think you’re still high on whatever they gave you.”

“Or just high on love.” 

“Ooooooookay, you are going to sleep and definitely not doing anything more with me until you are lucid enough to actually consent.” Daisy pushed him gently back onto his pillow then rubbed her thumb across his forehead. “I’ll stay here and watch over you, ok?”

Robbie closed his eyes, and his breathing started to slow. “I don’t deserve you Daisy,” he mumbled.

“You deserve the world Robbie. Now go to sleep.”

Daisy relaxed again and fell asleep, this time leaning her head onto Robbie’s leg. Again she was woken up by Robbie.

“Good morning sunshine.”

Daisy sat up groggily. “Ugh. I didn’t drool on you, did I?”

Robbie laughed. “Probably, but that’s ok.”

“Feeling better?”

“Good as new. Simmons checked me out and said I should be good to go.”

“Whoa, how did I sleep through all that. And why are you still here if she said you were good to go?”

“Well, I guess you were really tired, and I didn’t go because you looked very peaceful sleeping there. I didn’t want to wake you.”

Daisy groaned. “You should have woken me up. Then we could both be sleeping in a real bed.”

“Together or apart? Answer carefully because my answer is dependent on yours.”

“Together,” Daisy said. “To paraphrase from one of my favorite people, you’re not getting rid of me that easy.”

“No?”

“No. I’m afraid you are stuck with me for a long, long time.”

Robbie shrugged. “That doesn’t sound too bad to me.”

“We’ll see if you’re still saying that when I’m an old lady trying to squeeze into her catsuit to quake some kids off our lawn.”

“Are you kidding? That sounds like a dream.”

Daisy laughed. “You have really weird dreams, you know that?”

“You don’t even know the half of it.”

“Well, I look forward to finding out then. After we get some real rest.” She stood up and pulled Robbie up beside her.

Robbie looked at her intently. “Rest was actually second on my list.”

“I’m open to negotiations.”

He took her hand in his. “I look forward to it.”

Daisy let him pull her towards his room. She looked forward to every day with Robbie, for now and for a long, long time to come.


End file.
